


Where is home?

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: After watching Lian Yu blow up with everyone he cared for on it while holding onto William all Oliver wants to do is lie in the comforting arms of his husband, but more bad news awaits him.





	Where is home?

William hugged Oliver's chest as they watched in horror as Lian Yu blew up. "No" Oliver whispered in horror. 

"Was my mum on there?" William asked  
Oliver looked down at him, sadness and grief plastered his face as he whispered "Yes"  
William looked about ready to cry but the tears never came. For the moment longer they stood there Oliver and William didn't know who was holding who up. But they had to go. Oliver just wants the comforting arms of his husband right now. For him to whisper that it's going to be alright. That they could raise William together.  
The boat ride stretched on, neither speaking a word as they both just thought over the day. Oliver lost everyone he cares for and William just lost his mother. It was so cruel, how quick their lives were just...gone.  
But William spoke up as they entered the airport "Where are we going now?"  
"To Central City, where my husband lives"  
Shock was written all over William's face but he didn't say anything.

On the plane they got to know each other some more "How's school?"  
"Good"  
Oliver hated to ask but "What year level are you in?"  
"Year 4" (*)  
"Ok we'll get you transferred to Central City primary"  
William nodded then asked a question that's been bugging him "How did you and your...husband meet?" He asked, a little unsure of himself  
Oliver contemplated his next words carefully "Through work" it was actually true and William nodded.

He decided that it would be best to go to Star Labs first, usually Barry was there. But as Oliver and William stood out front of the labs he could just tell it was deserted inside. As he peeked in to the lobby the place looked destroyed. He didn't dare entered the place.

The next place they checked was Barry's place. "Barry?" Oliver called out as the pair entered the apartment. He had used the key Barry had given him to open the front door. It was dark and eerie inside, the place felt empty. "Stay in the lounge, I'm going to check the bedroom" he spoke to William  
"Ok" he replied as Oliver walked upstairs to the bedroom. "Barry?" He asked as he opened the door. It was like the rest of the house, empty and dark. So he walked back downstairs. "Ok he isn't here so the next place I think he would be is his father's place. Just leave your stuff in the lounge" William nodded as he dropped his bag.

Joe looked distraught when he opened the door "Oliver?" He questioned  
"Hey Joe" he answered warily "Are you alright?"  
"I think it would be best if you come in" he gestured the two in. They came in and sat at the table, Joe sat opposite "But i must ask, who is this young boy?" Joe looked at William  
"Joe this is William, my son. William this is my husband's father Joe"  
"Nice to meet you" Joe said to William  
"You too" William said back  
"So Joe" Oliver started "Do you know where Barry is?"  
Joe looked ready to cry "Oliver I'm so sorry, but the speedforce has taken him"  
Oliver looked at him in disbelief "What?"  
"When he had to face savitar he unlocked the prison Jay was stuck in. But as you know if a speedster is freed another must take their place. The speedforce chose Barry and Barry agreed, stating that this will make up for all his wrong doings"  
Oliver had tears in his eyes but William was confused "I'm a little lost" he spoke up  
Oliver startled, forgetting William's presence for a moment "You remember The Flash of Central City?"  
"Yes, he is the icon of Central City"  
"My husband, Barry Queen, is The Flash"  
"What?!" He said excitedly "No way!"  
"Yeah..." He said with a small smile "But he made a few mistakes this year, and as a consequence for that people have changed, not for the better. And now" he looked at Joe, hoping he would explain what just happened  
"There is this... Thing that handles time and keeps speedsters who change time in check, called a 'Speedforce' and in that place is a prison for bad speedsters. If a person is to leave another speedster must take their place. And a few days ago a speedster was let out. The speedforce wasn't happy. They came to collect a speedster to stay in the prison. It was a no brainer for Barry. And the speedforce took him and he went voluntarily." He started to shed some tears and Oliver did the same "Oliver I'm so sorry, if I could take his place I would"  
Oliver was in shock, he just lost his family and friends besides William, now he loses his husband too?!  
Just who did he piss off.  
Oh that's right, a lot of people who could have the right connections!  
He wanted to cry, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to scream but he settled on sitting sit, eyes glazed over and barely breathing. Joe was crying, Oliver was frozen in place, until William placed his hand on his shoulder "Dad" he tried to comfort, Oliver didn't notice him. William gripped his arm firmly "Dad you need to stay strong"  
Oliver slowly moved his gaze from the wall to William, eyes still unfocused but he nodded mutely. He placed his other hand on William's and squeeze slightly to ground himself. He looked back at Joe "I'm sorry Joe, if you ever need anything call me." Oliver stated as he stood up.  
"Of course, thank you Oliver" Joe replied as he sniffled. He and William stood up, it was time to go home, wherever that was now.

**Author's Note:**

> * it states on his wiki that William is born in 2007 or 2008 and if it's currently 2017 he would be either 9 or 10, I chose 9 for his age so he is in grade 4


End file.
